


Sizing You Up

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Charlie discovers that Humans and Cybertronians aren't so different after all. CharBee PWP, smut, lemon, etc.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Sizing You Up

**Author's Note:**

> >.> Don't judge me.

When Charlie confessed her love to Bumblebee, she was ecstatic to hear that he returned her feelings. For days afterward she danced around the Autobot base and snuck little moments away with Bee to cuddle and talk about how much they loved each other. Some of the other Cybertronians found it perplexing, but if anyone had any negative thoughts, they kept it to themselves.

It wasn't until a few days later when Charlie looked Bumblebee up and down that she spotted a potential problem to their smooth sailing relationship. Something else was a little too smooth, and that something happened to be the front of Bumblebee's groin. But she couldn't bring that up to him. For all she knew, the Autobots would find her "organic" urges repulsive. No, better to keep this part to herself and find a way to deal with it. 

That night after they'd finished working in the garage of the base, Charlie took Bumblebee out on an errand. She refused to let him know what was in the little black bag she brought out of the store, and despite his curiosity and attempts to peek, she refused to open the bag for him. After dodging several of Bumblebee's puppy dog eyes attempts, Charlie huffed off into her private room they'd reserved for her and slammed the door behind her. The accommodations were sparse, but at least she had a bed to sleep in, even if it was Autobot sized.

Sitting on the mattress they'd procured for her to cover the giant metal berth, she carefully unwrapped her new toy and examined it. It was yellow, and though it was a few shades off of Bee's paint job, it was still her favorite color. It was just a plain vibrator, though it may have been a bit on the large size at eight inches of smooth hard plastic with a little button on one end to turn it on. Charlie shimmied out of her clothes, throwing them off to the side of the bed hastily.

Experimentally running the vibrator down her slit, she shivered as it dipped in a bit into her folds. As she pressed the head downwards, a small gasp escaped at the pressure she felt as it stretched her. Gliding it back and forth, she huffed a bit as her arousal increased and it became easier to move. She couldn't help the little moan that burst out when the hard plastic grazed a sensitive spot deeper inside of her, or the second one that followed when she did it again.

Biting her lip, she reached her left hand down and jolted when she pressed the button to turn the vibration on. A pleasant hum buzzed along all her nerve endings and she pumped it faster inside her. As she felt her muscles twitching as she neared orgasm, she switched the vibrator into her left hand and used her right to rub small circles around her clit in her favorite way. 

Imagining it was Bumblebee working her body this way made her legs shake and her abdominal muscles clamp down. Just a few more thrusts and a few more flicks across her clit and suddenly she was there, spasming around the toy and whimpering out a small "Bee!"

A crash resounded through the room and Charlie opened an eye only to gasp at the sight of Bumblebee in the doorframe. His optics seemed widened in surprise and she heard his soft exclamation of "C-Charlie!" It took her a minute of staring at him in horror to realize he was staring down where the vibrator was still happily buzzing away. "I h-heard you call out for me. I thought you were hurt…"

Yelping in embarrassment, Charlie grabbed up the sheet and covered herself, blushing the whole time. Pulling out the vibrator under the sheet and pressing the button to turn it off, she looked away from the Autobot in mortification. She heard the door close and assumed Bumblebee had left the room, but was surprised to see him stalking towards the bed. 

He knelt down in front of the bed where she was sitting and looked down at the yellow vibrator. He caught her eye and brought up a servos to caress her face. "Charlie, why didn't you come talk to me?" She clenched her fist in the sheet that was covering her and bit her bottom lip. 

"I w-was worried that you'd be weirded out by all this, or not understand. After all, you're Cybertronian and I'm human. You don't exactly have the same parts, right?" Charlie wiped away a tear with the back of her hand and looked up at Bumblebee. The soft expression on his face seemed to melt her heart.

"You think we don't have spikes and valves?" The quiet amusement on his face had her blushing to the roots of her hair, even as the words 'spike' and 'valve' echoed in her mind. "Besides, that fake spike you have seems very inefficient. The engine is so small. Actually the whole thing is small." 

Looking down at the vibrator and then back up, she eyed his crotch suspiciously. Though he didn't have a true mouth, she could tell from the mischievous look in his optics that if he did, he would be grinning. He pressed a hidden indentation along the paneling between his legs, and Charlie watched with wide eyes as that paneling slid away. 

The "spike" as he called it, was, well it was massive. Charlie had never seen anything quite so breathtaking. Yellow and chrome plated with a soft blue emanating in lines like veins, it proudly jutted outwards in a gentle slope away from his hips. Seemingly mesmerized, she raised a hand to touch it, only to look up at him for permission at the last second. 

At his shooing motion, she scuttled back onto the bed, Bumblebee following her and laying out for her to see him properly and explore. As Charlie sat on one of his thighs and stared down the huge spike, she reached out to touch the tip experimentally. Wrapping her hands around it, she found that the lower she went, the thicker it was. As she explored, a soft vibrating from his thigh had her looking up at him in surprise.

"You can vibrate?!" Charlie pressed her clit a little bit closer to the vibrations and saw his head nod enthusiastically. "Bee, I don't know if you'll fit, but I want to try. Can we?" Another enthusiastic nod from him had Charlie climbing up to sit across his hips. 

An idea struck her like lightning, and she looked around the room for a minute before spying the black bag that her vibrator had come in. "Bee can you reach that bag right there?" He looked over to where she gestured and reached an arm out, easily depositing the bag in front of Charlie. She rifled through it for a moment and brought out the bottle of lube that had come with her purchase.

Looking back and forth from his spike to his face, she opened the lid and poured a copious amount along his length and scooped some up inside of herself. She flipped the lid back on and settled herself over Bumblebee, his tip just barely pushing into her. Sliding down a bit, she watched his face as she worked herself onto his spike, getting about three quarters of the way down before feeling too full to continue. 

Charlie bounced a bit, testing the feel, before starting up her rhythm. Bumblebee's head fell back with a groan and he helped her with a servo cradling her hips. Knowing how much Charlie had liked the vibrations, he kicked up his motor, focusing the main activity level on the paneling of his groin. A small gasp escaped her mouth and she arched into the feeling on every downstroke. She didn't even realize that she was loosening up and taking more of him on every thrust until he bottomed out inside of her. 

The sound of Bee's exhaust fans kicking on was a distant register in her mind as she felt him start to involuntarily bucked his hips into hers. Planting her hands on his abdominal panels, she rode him with all her strength, doubling up the speed of her thrusts and arching everytime the vibrations hit her throbbing clit. Suddenly she was clamping down around him and whined out a low exclamation of "Bee!" He overloaded with one last thrust and she felt the thick ropes of fluid coat her inner walls. As the waves of intense release ebbed, she slumped over onto Bumblebee's still body and smiled up at him.

Her smile turned into a look of worry as she saw that his normally bright blue optics were layered with code that looked remarkably like a computer's blue screen error. When he didn't respond to her calling his name or shaking his arm, she gingerly climbed off of him. Wrapping a sheet around herself hastily, she rammed the door open and ran out yelling for help and calling Ratchet's name. 

"Help! I think I killed him!" Ratchet stumbled out of his lab and ran past her into the room. Optics widening as he took in the scene, he covered his intake with a servo and backed out of the room slowly. Looking at Charlie's confused face, Ratchet gently pushed her back inside the room. "He'll come back online in a few minutes." He managed to get out between soft snickers before whipping the door closed in her blushing face.

As she heard Ratchet's echoing laugh down the hall being joined by several others, she was sure she was going to regret asking for help. 


End file.
